This invention relates to knitting and in particular to method and apparatus adapted to the known household type hand knitting machine having a series of latch needles axially slidable on a needle bed and an actuator or carriage movably supported on the needle bed.
It has been known in the art that a knitting pattern is obtained in the character of the product which is needed by dividing any number of needles apart from the series of the needles and rendering the divided needles inoperative in forming the meshes or operable in forming different meshes. In order to achieve this, it has been conventional that a considerably complicated device is employed and accordingly an entire capacity of the machine is undesirably enlarged. This deficiency is considered to be a disadvantage in substantial saving the manufacturing costs and in achieving a simpler operation by the operators.